Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de un feliz pasado
by Marigumi
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un shinigami y una bruja tuvieran una hija?,¿Y la bruja muriera por una enfermedad? y ¿Y si la hija cayera en la locura,por ser una shinigami es mas peligrosa y no hay forma de detenerla sin matarla?


**Holiwis volví con este fic quizá nadie lo lea pero….bueno algunas situaciones son parecidas a las de la famosa serie "Sakura Card Captor" (que de hecho me conmovió) pero no tiene nada que ver con las cartas clow, tampoco se considera crossover ni nada a lo parecido. Los que han visto completa la serie encontraran similitudes pero, no es que me robe la historia ni nada de eso es mejor que lo lean ok….**

**Bueno sin más interrupciones aquí está el primer capítulo:**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de un feliz pasado.**

Era una tranquila mañana de primavera en Death City el sol brillaba y había flores por todas partes. Sé podía ver a una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro con 3 líneas rosas de lado derecho y unos brillantes pupilas color lila pero se manifiestan en unos ojos angustiados. Aquella niña estaba corriendo por las gigantescas escaleras de Shibusen en el camino se estaba arreglando un hermoso kimono color verde limón con un estampado de flores de cerezo y un velo color lila que sujetaba en los brazos.

X P.O.V

Hola soy Sakura Death Makenshi tengo 10 años y estoy en 4° de primaria. Vivo con mi papa Death the Kid en su mansión junto a nosotros viven Mi tía Liz que es prima de mi papa y su arma ella está casada con el hermano de mama y su arma Ragnarock. También están mi tía Patty que es hermana de Liz, ella también fue arma de mi papa ahora esta comprometida con un apuesto chico llamado Justin. Mi mama es Chrona Makenshi ella… pues murió cuando tenía 3 años así que casi no la recuerdo pero mi papa y el tío Ragnarock me han contado historias sobre ella. Ahora el tío Ragnarock y la tía Liz esperan a su primer hijo.

-Sakura te ves tan ¡KAWAII!-dijo una niña de piel blanca de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que también vestía un kimono rosa pastel con azul pero ella no traía velo.

-Gracias,Midori-dijo mientras miraba su vestido-El tuyo también es lindo.

-Mama me lo regalo ayer-dijo con alegría.

Ella es Midori Albarn es hija de Soul Evans y Maka Albarn nunca los he visto. Su padre es pianista y su mama es agente de Midori, aparte de ser una excelente alumna es una muy buena pianista y ha ganado becas para universidades u obras de teatro. Es una de mis mejores amigas tiene la misma edad que yo y está en mi salón. Es un arma todavía no se sabe qué tipo de arma es pero al parecer por los cuchillos que le salen en la espalda cuando se enoja y que de su brazo sale una cuchilla gigante, ha de ser una guadaña como su padre ._.U.

-¿Cuándo va a venir tu mama y papa?-dije para romper el silencio.

-Mi papa está en una gira y mi mama vendrá en un rato mientras mi hermano vino a cuidarme-dijo Midori mientras señalaba a un chico alto moreno rubio de ojos verdes.

Ahí viene Wess el hermano mayor de Midori. El tiene 16 años y está en 1 de preparatoria y es violinista es tan guapo, tan caballeroso siempre nos regala dulces o chocolates a mí y a Midori. Es tan lindo.

Fin P.O.V

-Hola Sakura ¿Como estas?- dijo Wess inclinándose como para pedirle matrimonio y le beso la mano ella solo se limito a sonrojarse. El chico era todo un amor.

-Bi-Bien-dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola enana-dijo Wess levantándose y para revolver los cabellos de su hermana menor.

-!Oye!, no me despeines me tarde mucho en hacerme este peinado-dijo Midori con las mejillas infladas mientras se volvía a acomodar el enorme moño verde que traía en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

-Hay no aguantas nada-dijo entre risitas-oye hermana sabes ¿A donde fue mama?

-No lo sé, dijo que ahorita venia-dijo Midori.

-Oye Midori-chan,Wess-kun quería ver si quisieran acompañarnos a mí y a mis tíos a almorzar lo que compramos-dijo Sakura jugando con sus dedos mirando el suelo con algo de pena.

-Claro -dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Vamos Sakura-chan-dijo Midori tomando la mano de la peli negra y ambas fueron junto con Wess.

Ambos buscaron a Liz que estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo junto con Patty, Justin y Ragnarock. Liz tenía un muy notorio vientre de 8 meses.

-Hola tía Liz-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras iba a abrazaba a su tía.

-Ten cuidado Sakura, Liz esta delicada-dijo Ragnarock

-Déjala amor, que me abrase todo lo que quiera-dijo Liz mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su sobrina.

-¡Sakura-chan te ves tan Kawaii!~-dijo Patty con estrellitas en los ojos.

-El kimono que te hizo te queda muy bien-dijo Liz con los pulgares en alto.

-Me gusto mucho ,gracias tía-dijo Sakura, con una tierna sonrisa.

-!Tía Patty!-dijo Sakura mientras se lanzaba con cariño hacia su la rubia menor, quien la abrazo con fuerza-!Te quiero¡

-Yo también te quiero Sakura-chan~-dijo Patty abrazándola mucho más fuerte y luego se separaron.

-¿Donde está papa?-dijo Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Ahorita viene con tu abuelo-dijo Liz mientras sacaba cosas de una hielera.

-Ah,si el director-dijo Sakura con emoción.

-¿El director?-dijeron Midori y Wess,quiénes estaban atras.

-¿Acaso no lo sabían?-dijo Justin mientras abrazaba a Patty-Shinigami-sama es el abuelo de Sakura.

Midori y Wess se sorprendieron ante esa noticia, sabían que el papa de Sakura era el sub-director pero no sabían ninguna relación con el director original.

-No teníamos idea-dijo Midori en estado de shock- Sakura, ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?

-No quería recibir ningún trato especial por ser nieta del director. Ya había mucho respeto conmigo con ser la hija del sub-director-dijo Sakura con un intento de sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se oía el viento soplar hasta que una voz se oyó a lo lejos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo una voz masculina.

-¡Tu!-voltio rápidamente Sakura y corrió a abrazar al la figura masculina que estaba atras.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Como esta mi pequeño ángel?-dijo el chico pelinegro mientras la cargaba.

-Estoy bien papa-dijo Sakura mientras los ojos le brillaban. El padre bajo a su hija en el suelo.

-! Oye Kid ¡no arruguen el kimono!-regaño Liz que miraba con mirada asesina a Kid quien hizo una cara de nerviosismo.

-Mira lo que te traje-dijo Kid sacando de su bolsillo unos chocolates en forma de conejo en vueltos en una bolsa transparente con un moño rosa-Tómalos eran los favoritos de mama-dijo Kid mientras le entregaba la bolsa a su hija que solo sonrió.

-Gracias papa-dijo la niña mientras tomaba la bolsa-Es bueno que me prestes o me regales cosas que le pertenecían o le gustaban a mama-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kid.

El Shinigami solo sonrió y se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás. Paso el tiempo muy rápido en lo que comían hacían bromas y miraban los arboles

Sakura P.O.V  
El hombre que está a mi lado es mi papa el es un Shinigami y el sub-director de la escuela y mi mejor amigo con el siempre me siento a salvo y feliz, no digo que con los demás no me sienta feliz, pero con él es un sentimiento diferente.

-Hola~Holitas donde esta mi nieta Sakura-dijo otra voz atras mío debe ser mi abuelo.

-Hola abuelo~-dije para después levantarme rápidamente y abrazarlo.

El es mi abuelo también es un Shinigami el director original casi no convocó mucho con él pero siempre me ha querido mucho. Lo raro es que nunca lo he visto a la cara siempre se la cubre con una extraña mascara, su cuerpo es cubierto por una capa negra y sus manos son cubiertos por guantes. Le he preguntado a mi papa como era el sin ese traje negro pero él tampoco lo ha visto, pero yo se que algún día va a mostrar su verdadero ser.

-Que bueno que viniste abuelo-dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba más.

-No iba a dejar sola a mi nieta este día-dijo mi abuelo. Pude sentir que abajo de esa mascara había una tierna sonrisa.

Fin del P.O.V

Shinigami-sama solo se limito a acariciar el cabello de su nieta y sentarse junto con ellos.

Tiempo después todos se fueron retirando hasta solo quedaron Sakura, Midori y Wess.

De la nada apareció una mujer de estatura mediana, piel blanca de cabello color rubio ceniza recogido en una cola de caballo. Que vestía un vestido hasta la rodilla color rojo con un pequeño chaleco blanco y unos tacones negros altos. Era sin duda la Señora Maka Albarn

-Ya llegue Midori-dijo aquella mujer-Trate de llegar lo más pronto posible para pasarme el resto del día contigo y Wess propósito mañana tienes tu recital de piano a la 11:00 Pm ¿Entiendes?-dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol para guardarlos en su bolsa.

-Hola mama-dijo Midori levantándose del suelo-Sakura, ella es mi mama. Mamá ella es Sakura-dijo Midori señalando a ambas.

Sakura voltio y se levanto de su lugar para saludar a aquella mujer.

-Buenas tardes Señora Albarn-dijo la niña inclinándose reverencia por educación "Es muy bonita "pensó Sakura.

Aquella rubia ceniza se quedo sin palabras al ver a la niña.

-Le pasa algo Señorita Albarn-dijo Sakura con preocupación al mirar la expresión de la peli ceniza.

-No pasa nada solo que te pareces mucho a una niña que yo conozco-dijo la rubia con amabilidad mientras se inclinaba a la estatura de la niña del cabello negro-Por favor dime Tía Maka ¿Está bien?-dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de la pelinegra.

-Esta bien Tía Mi-kan-dijo la niña con una tierna sonrisa.

Maka P.O.V

Ese rostro se me hace muy familiar. Se parece mucho a una persona que he querido mucho.

-Querida, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?-le dije a aquella hermosa niña.

-Usted es muy bonita-respondió la niña con una tierna sonrisa. Esa sonrisa solo se la he visto a una persona, ¿podrá ser la hija de ella?

-Tu también lo eres-dije con ternura-Midori me ha dicho mucho de ti pero solo sabia tu nombre, ¿Cual es tu apellido?

-Sakura Dea.. -no alcanzo a terminar porque un hombre le hablo.

-! Oye Sakura mira lo que te compre-dijo el hombre que se fue acercando lo logre ver bien era ¡El PROFESOR DEATH THE KID!

Fin Maka P.O.V

-! TU! TU¡-dijo en tono acosador señalo al pelinegro que le estaba entregando un conejo de peluche a su hija.

-Gracias papa es muy bonito-dijo Sakura emocionada por aquel presente y abrazo a su papa.

-Ah,hola Señorita Maka cuanto tiempo-dijo el Shinigami muy tranquilo mientras cargaba a su hija.

-!Como te atreves a contestar tan tranquilo después de lo que le hiciste a Chrona¡-dijo Maka mientras no paraba de señalarlo.

-Pero yo no le hice nada malo-dijo Kid algo confundido mientras dejaba a Sakura en el suelo.

Maka más que desesperada jalo a Kid a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-No puede ser que después de lo que le paso a Chrona sigas con esa sonrisa-dijo Maka con enojo

-Porque le prometí que nunca me pondría triste por su muerte-dijo Kid con una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo le dije que no se fuera contigo pero, nunca me hizo caso desde niña la he protegido de insectos como tu pero, se caso contigo tiempo después me había enterado que Vivian en un pequeño departamento y iban juntos a la escuela. No hiciste nada cuando murió tan joven-dijo con tristeza mientras miraba el piso.

-yo siempre la cuide y he cuidado a la pequeña Sakura-dijo Kid mientras tocaba el hombre de Maka-Pero Sakura no es la razón de que muriera ,fue por una enfermedad.

-Sakura, ese era el nombre que Chrona le quería poner a su hija-dijo mirando el cielo-Pero no te perdonaré hagas lo que hagas. Por casarse contigo perdió la mitad de su juventud-dijo Maka mientras quitaba bruscamente la mano de Kid quien ahora la miraba con seriedad.

Desde otro ángulo se encontraba Sakura oyendo la conversación hasta que Ragnarock la asusto.

-!Ahí¡-dijo Sakura al sentir que alguien le toco el hombro.

-Perdón, Perdón no era mi intención asustarte-dijo Ragnarock tratando de calmarla.

-No me hagas eso otra vez-dijo Sakura mientras se tranquilizaba-Oye sabes ¿Porque la mama de Midori reaccionó así con mi papa?, puedo preguntar? o me quedo callada-dijo ya tranquila.

*Ragnarock soltó un suspiro*

-Su verdadero apellido es Maka Makenshi-dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Pero ese no es el nombre de mama?-dijo Sakura curiosa.

-Ella y tu mama eran prima, Maka le tenía mucho cariño. Chrona era una bruja y entro al Shibusen junto con Maka. Ella se enamoró de Kid, el era su profesor y la primera en enterarse de esa relación fue Maka y los estuvo ocultando para que ellos pudieran verse a solas, pero todo cambio cuando Chrona y el se casaron. Tu mama tenía 16 años y tu papa 20 años ,Maka nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese compromiso pero quería ver a su prima feliz así que se casaron y vivieron juntos tu viniste al mundo cuando ella tenía 18 años. Chrona tenía 21 cuando murió de una extraña enfermedad a causa de la sangre negra. Eso le rompió el corazón a Maka, desde esa situación ella cree que fue por culpa de Kid por eso le tiene mucho rencor. Pero tu padre nunca tuvo la culpa de la muerte de tu mamá. También tu mama siempre soñaba con tener una hija que su nombre sea "Sakura" porque es el nombre de la flor favorita -dijo Ragnarock con seriedad-Bueno... ahora ya sabes la razón-dijo en un suspiro.

La niña pelinegra solo se quedo mirando fijamente a su papa y a la mama de Midori. Su papa nunca le contó nada sobre esa historia.

-No puede ser que sigas con esa actitud tan tranquila, La pequeña Sakura ¿nunca te ha preguntado nada sobre Chrona?-dijo Maka con seriedad.

-Yo y su hermano ( ósea Ragnarock) le contamos historias a Sakura sobre su madre-dijo Kid mientras otra sonrisa aparecía-Nunca le hemos ocultado a su mama.

-!Ya me hartaste con esas sonrisas, como pude ser que nunca te he visto llorar y sufrir por Chrona! creí que la querías-dijo Maka mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se tapaba el rostro-¿Como puedes mantenerte tan feliz?-dijo entre sollozos.

-Cuando alguien muere no todo es dolor y sufrimiento yo me mantengo feliz ,porque sé que Chrona está en un lugar mejor-dijo Kid mientras tomaba a Maka de los hombros-Se que estas un poco enojada porque te robe a la persona que amabas y por esa razón crees que yo fui el que causo su muerte así que si eso fue lo que te hirió, Lo siento-dijo Kid con seriedad mientras miraba el piso

-¿No fuiste tú?-dijo Maka mientras se secaba las lágrimas-Yo también lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Kid no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla fuertemente.

-Esta perdonada-dijo Kid en el oído de la rubia.

-Tu también lo estas-dijo Maka mientras lloraba otra vez.

Maka se separo de Kid derrotada y solo se quedo mirando nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera no tuvo más que devolverle la sonrisa después de unos minutos se separaron.

De repente una flor se cerezo cayó en las manos de Kid y Maka. La peli ceniza miro la flor de cerezo y lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus mejillas.

-Chrona..-dijo casi en susurro-Esta es la flor de Chrona. Recuerdo que yo siempre trataba de reñir con ella. Siempre sonreía por más enojada que estuviera siempre rompía esa atmosfera ten pesada ese don le había brindado la naturaleza. Siempre que venían ustedes dos desde se caso contigo cada momento que pasaba, creó que fue el mejor momento de su vida-dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

-Si ,a ella le preocupaban mucho los demás y te quería mucho-dijo Kid mientras le tocaba el hombro a Maka.

-Chrona era la persona a la que más quería-dijo mientras seguía llorando-¡¿Porque se tuvo que ir si era tan feliz aquí?!-grito a todo pulmón con desesperación y abrazo a Kid.

Desde lejos se podía ver a Sakura abrazada de Ragnarock.

-¿No te molesta si tengo ganas de llorar?-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No, me molesta-dijo Ragnarock riendo mientras la abrazaba y Sakura empezaba a llorar-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS!

**Continuara…..**

**¿REVIEW? (perdón por matar a Chrona pero aparecerá en otros capitulo).**


End file.
